


2 AM

by human_collector



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Teach me how to write cr@ck! cuz i don't fucking know how yet.  
> Enjoy.

2 AM

Kuroko Tetsuya was feeling exhilarated. His blue eyes locked on the bouncing basketball and he cornered Kagami Taiga to snatch it. But Aomine Daiki blocked his way and stole the ball for himself, passing through between them and making a basket with the least effort.

They had been playing under the weak street lights for over an hour now and Kuroko had shown amazing improvement in stamina. Aomine was impressed with him and praised Riko for helping his Tetsu increase his balance and his endurance. 

Kagami had the ball now and made a beeline for the hoop, not caring about being fancy with his style. Aomine and Kuroko were ready to block him when he slipped and slapped the ball away accidentally. It hit Aomine’s rib directly and Kagami fell on his ass almost waking up the entire neighborhood with his yell.  
“You bastard, Bakagami ow” Aomine said clutching the spot tightly and growling angrily.

“Sorry man I slipped”

“Kagami-kun you are reckless” 

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU”

“SHUT UP you’ll wake up everyone idiot” Aomine said slapping the back of Kagami’s head and helped him up, let him dust himself so he could grope him.

“Hey!”

“Just checking if your ass is still fine”

“Aomine-kun that was horrible” Kuroko popped behind him and looked at Kagami’s lower half with interest. 

“Can it Tetsu. Well I guess it was time for a break anyway, come on Bakagami sit on my lap till your cheeks don’t hurt anymore” Aomine pulled him in a close embrace, one hand on his neck keeping him there and the other one still on his ass. He kissed the bottom of the red head’s neck and felt him blush in his arms. He grinned at the color that Taiga’s ears took and rubbed the scruff of his neck when let him go.

“Quit smirking dumbass, geez you don’t have any tact on you do you?” Kagami said and sat on one of Aomine’s thighs anyway. Kuroko sat next to Aomine and he pulled him into a one-armed hug. Aomine sighed satisfied and crossed his legs so they were touching Kagami more.

Tetsu’s hair was soft as ever, Kagami felt nice nestled into his legs, and he worked up a decent sweat. It was a good night Aomine decided.  
“Aomine-kun what’s with the stupid grin on your lips” Kuroko said tilting Aomine’s chin to him and looking at him with his signature blank stare. Aomine pouted and leaned back using his arms as a pillow and looking at the sky. The others joined him shortly afterwards. 

“There’s no way I’m telling you stupid” Aomine said flicking Kuroko’s nose and then turned his head to Kagami who was enthralled by the amount of stars they sky had.   
No wonder the idiot was so quiet. They stayed silent, feeling the cold of the winter night, looking at the stars and enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Aomine was between the two Seirin third years and he was so comfortable he’d sleep right then and there. He heard snoring on his left and sure enough Tetsu was drooling on the concrete asleep like a baby. Kagami in a moment of inspiration knotted their hands together and looked at him fondly. 

“Taiga you’re being way too romantic tonight, it’s creeping me out man”

“Get used to it” he said proudly and snickered when Kuroko gave a long snoring sound as an agreement.

“What are we gonna do, with our baby over there?” Aomine picked up Kuroko and slowly dragged him on himself. He got comfy right away.  
“I’ll carry him home and let him spend the night. You’re welcome too, Ahomine”

“As if I wouldn’t come with you anyway Bakagami, there is no train until morning and I’m not sleeping in the streets in winter”.  
Kagami smirked evilly and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek getting a glare in return.

Kuroko moaned in his sleep as if he sensed Kagami giving that kiss and Kagami indulged him. Placing Kuroko in a fireman’s carry and with Aomine by his side they headed out of the court.   
Before they could exit the two tall high schoolers felt rather than saw a bright light coming from the bushes behind them. It was blinding and it carried the aura of a hospital.   
Aomine and Kagami looked at each other in fear and stood frozen as it dimmed down until it got dark again. However the darkness now seemed to be much blacker than before.  
They looked as two figures emerged from the bushes, one which was very tall and one who looked surprisingly familiar. 

The figures stepped closer and the streets lights flickered, making both of the high schoolers jump in terror. Kagami put Kuroko down and spoke bravely.  
”I don’t know what you want but stay away” he said shaking uncontrollably. He was not great with ghosts, in fact he hated them.  
Aomine woke up Kuroko and he shook his head to get rid of the tiredness that lingered.

Once Kuroko realised what was going on he stood in front of the figures, blocking his taller friends’ way with his arms and in a really low voice asked what Murasakibara and Himuro-san were doing at this time at night there.

They explained they were just passing by when they saw the three of them playing basketball and Himuro-san insisted to play as well.   
Kagami had no problems with that, Aomine didn’t either. Kuroko was already ready to go, straightening his borrowed American t-shirt from Kagami and pulling up his loose sweatpants.  
It was on, then, the two visitors versus the three of them.

Aomine and Murasakibara would do the tip off and Kagami, Kuroko and Himuro will defend. 

“Throw it high, Kagami!” Aomine said setting his body into position and watching Murasakibara do the same.

Murasakibara reached the ball first and dribbled it past Kuroko who tried to pass it to Kagami but he switched the ball to the other hand expertly in time for him to miss.  
Himuro blocked him as he tried to charge on Murasakibara again and Kuroko fumed with annoyance. He backed away from Himuro and he gave him a comforting smile.  
Aomine and Murasakibara were going head to head under the hoop trying to score. 

Murasakibara had the ball and while being marked by both Kagami and Aomine he made the first hoop scoring one point for his team. Kagami and Aomine marveled at his emotionless face.  
Aomine looked at his Kagami and so did he. They silently agreed and switched positions. Aomine was defense, Kagami was offense.  
“What an interesting connection, you two have, won’t you agree Himuro?” Murasakibara said with his slow, sleepy voice.   
“Indeed, very extraordinary”

Kagami turned and looked at him questionably. Something was wrong here. 

Kagami knew Tatsuya since their childhood. And that word never came out of his mouth. That was not the Tatsuya he knew, he couldn’t have been.

“Aomine, Kuroko keep your guard up” Kagami yelled as Himuro rushed to Aomine with the sole purpose to knock him down and get the ball. Aomine passed to Tetsu who passed unnoticed by Murasakibara and scored one hoop with his phantom shooting.

Himuro clicked his tongue and together with Murasakibara waited for the trio’s move. Himuro was in a defensive stance with his arms open and his legs bent, while Murasakibara was simply standing with one arm on his hip.

Kagami passed the ball to Aomine and Kuroko who together, with speed and familiarity only the years they spent together could develop, combined their strengths and allowed Aomine to try scoring another point. Murasakibara saw him coming and whacked the ball out of his hands when he went to dunk.   
Then he passed it to Himuro who shot a nice hook shot and got another point for themselves. 

Kuroko smacked his two boyfriends’ heads and told them to focus. Murasakibara seemed to brighten by the blue eyed boy’s action and nodded.   
Aomine sighed and closed his eyes. Focus, get in the zone. Focus, get in the zone. He felt himself getting submerged. He felt the pressure and the emptiness the zone carried with it. He was in.   
His eyes lit up like a flash of lightning and both of the Yosen members got thrilled. Himuro was marking Kagami who was smirking frenziedly.   
Aomine went untouched and made three consecutive baskets with Kagami’s and Kuroko’s helpful passes. 

The Yosen duo backed away and watched as the three players forgot about them and competed against each other. Kagami made two dunks by himself, Kuroko performed an ignite pass to him and he passed it to Aomine who grinned widely and slammed it in with his formless shoot. Aomine helped Kuroko shoot a basket by doing a layup and then both of them ganging up on Kagami, Kuroko distracting him and Aomine making another hoop in. 

Kagami when defending used his entire body, so when Aomine avoided him expertly and made the hoop, the red head’s form became unbalanced and he made a loud cracking noise when he crushed on the concrete. 

“KAGAMI” the two screamed and instantly abandoned everything to kneel beside him. His shoulder blades and his right upper arm were bleeding badly and were white from the scrapes he got when he fell, because he was wearing a tank top.

Kagami groaned in pain but didn’t move. Everything probably stung from the dirt entering his blood, making him hiss in pain.  
Himuro and Murasakibara stayed idle and after Kuroko threw them a mean look he ignored them completely to check Kagami’s vision.

“Kagami-kun where are we?”

“Atss ahh umm, court in my neighborhood with Aomine”

“Good, good how many are these” Kuroko said showing him five fingers, three with one hand and two with the other.

Kagami blinked and looked at Kuroko’s hands in front of him. He used his elbows to prop himself up and sucked in a harsh breath to bear with the stinging.   
“Five Kuroko. You have five fingers” He sat properly and checked the back of his head cautiously. His shoulders must’ve taken the entire hit. He felt his skull and apart from a dull pain it was fine. He got up, dusted his sweatpants out of any dirt, gravels and took off his shirt. It was white a while ago but now the back of it became red.

“You dumbass Bakagami” Aomine said looking at him sternly and with a look Kagami associated with his dark skinned boyfriend’s need to punch him. He held back which Kagami appreciated.  
“You’re the one who pushed me Ahomine” Kagami countered and Kuroko nodded.  
“Fine I apologize, just don’t do it again man, you scared the living shit outta me” Aomine said placing a hand over his chest to make his point clearer. Kagami wore a jersey Aomine had with him to cover up so he wouldn’t get sick.

. . .

“Well it seems we have all we need, don’t we captain?” Himuro said his voice changing from quiet and deep to shrieking and slimy.  
“Indeed we do commander, indeed we do. Excellent specimen if I do say so myself.”Murasakibara’s voice lost its laziness and became more cheery and annoying.  
“We thank you for your inputs in our research ‘ani-mals~’ m mm mhaha. We leave now” Murasakibara said rubbing his hands together and beckoning Himuro to come close to him.   
The three boys sat and watched as the same bright light as before illuminated the two Yosen players and made them disappear into thin air in a matter of seconds.  
Kuroko blinked several times to get used to the darkness that followed and sighed deeply. He looked at his taller boyfriends and held up a finger signaling them that he was about to do something. He took his phone out and called a number. 

After eight rings, the person on the other line answered. 

“What is it Kuro-chin~” a whiny high voice was heard asking from the mobile phone.

“Murasakibara-kun where are you right now” Kuroko asked in a calm low tone so that Atsushi wouldn’t hang up on him.

“In my bed. What the-- Kuro-chin it’s four in the morning”

“Thank you Murasakibara-kun you can go back to sleep now. I’ll send you some Tokyo sweets on Wednesday.”  
“Ok, good night”

“Good night Murasakibara-kun” Kuroko said smiling to the phone and hearing Atsushi already asleep, snoring. He disconnected the call and looked at Kagami and Aomine who were listening intently.   
“If that wasn’t Atsushi then who was he?” Aomine asked scratching his head to find an answer. Kagami looked at Kuroko and then the pondering Aomine and muttered. 

“..Alien”

“Hah?”  
“..Must’ve been an alien” he said again and Aomine didn’t hold back this time and smacked him to where he could reach making him release hiss after hiss of pain and had to be stopped by Kuroko when Kagami roared clutching his upper arm. 

“Kagami-kun let’s get you some first aid. Can you walk back to your house?”   
“Yeah the pain had died down until somebody decided to bring it up again”

“Shut up Bakagami and walk. Me and Tetsu are going to take real good care of you when we get there”

Aomine wasn’t lying. Once they reached Kagami’s place, they sat him on the couch and started tending to him. They used up one quarter of a bottle of iodine on his shoulders, wrapped a tight bandage around his arm, Aomine’s specialty since he got hurt often as well, and gave him comfort kisses one at the time, Kuroko holding his legs steady in place as he savored his the lips of their tiger blooded boyfriend while Aomine just went for it roughly, biting his idiot’s lips and licking the roof of his delicious mouth making him moan. 

“Thank you” Kagami said pulling them both under his arms and securing them there. Now that he was sitting in a warm soft couch with two large breathing cushions in each of his side he wanted to sleep. His head fell on Aomine’s shoulder and he wrapped both of his arms around Kuroko cuddling him on his chest like a body pillow.   
Aomine looked at Bakagami who was sandwiched between them and clicked his tongue.

“Yo Tetsu you ready for one of the most uncomfortable sleep nights in your life?”

Kuroko tried to struggle but Kagami held him tight. He pouted and Aomine helped him by lowering Kagami from his sitting position to a horizontal one, he adjusted Tetsu on him and made his way to Kagami’s bedroom, brought two pillows, one for Kuroko, one for him and the first two thick comforters he found. He draped one over the two and he took the other one.  
“G’night Tetsu” he muttered clutching the comforter tightly and rocking his body onto the itchy carpet to create warmth.   
Tetsu didn’t answer; he was already asleep.

He was hugging Kagami under the comforter and the red head in return snored loudly. Aomine joined him, a moment later, their breaths syncing and filling the small living room.   
Kuroko’s leg fell and dangled from the couch; it was a small couch after all and after adjusting it back to its place, he climbed further up to place his head on Kagami’s shoulder. He was too asleep to feel pain and Kuroko opened his eyes for one second to adjust himself better only to notice that his panther and his tiger were holding hands and snoring together.

END.


End file.
